The Link
by Excalibro
Summary: An Excalibur goes on a mission to find one of his kin and get them out of hell.
1. The Mission

This is a first in a long time, and I finally have ideas. This is my newest edition of my stories. And now...

**The Link**

I am Excalibur...

I myself am not the first, but I bear the noble armor if the first Tenno. But details are not important at the moment, right now I mist save one of ours from the clutches of greed and profit.

The blade of the long sword pierced the suit of a crewmen, slicing through metal and flesh as if it was nothing but paper. The greed filled man gurgled what was a curse to the me. It did not matter. What mattered the most was the success of this mission. For one of our own, a Tenno, was captured, and her life depended on it. And it rested on my shoulders. She had to survive, she had to be taken back from the hell-hole know as the Zanuka project. There, our brethren are tortured, killed, and worse, turned into demons forged of the blood of my fellows and the greed that would soon be their downfall. They will pay for what they have done, and they will pay in blood.

I pull the blade out from the Corpus crewman's body, and in a few fluid motions, cleanse it off blood. I quickly check to see if any damage has been done to the blade, just an old habi and also qquickly look at its Codex entry...

Weapon type: Melee

Melee weapon type: Long Sword

Weapon name: Dakra Prime

This weapon has been with me since I emerged from the cryopod. I was lucky to have a weapon from the Orokin Age with me. The others had to scour the system for these ancient weapons, while I already had one.

But more than a sword is needed for combat, so more weapons were needed, and I, along with two others, managed to get more Orokin Age weaponry.

I have looked into my weapons for long enough, time is running out.

I run across the ship's halls, dodging lasers, robots and, annoying as hell laser doors. Soon I have arrived at the place holding her. I rush to the console that controls the prison cell locks and hack in. A number of holographic glyphs come up and with a few turns of the symbols, I open the cell to retrieve my kin.

What I see disgusts me more than anything in existence.

An arsenal of tools and needles lay out on tables, robotic arms holding the one I was to bring back home. Several scientists and researchers stand around and talk as she is being operated on, they are so absorbed in their own greed and thoughts of profit they don't even notice my intrusion on their lab from hell.

I will enjoy ripping through their corrupt corpses. The others don't even hear but a gurgle from the first one I impaled with a throwing knife. But soon they turn to find their Grim Reaper has arrived, and he is pissed.


	2. The Escape

They try to start the alarms, but those that try to get blocked.

And to ensure no further security arrives, I close the doors and lock them. No one is stopping me. I can see her behind the frightened Corpus, she looks almost pitiful. Her head hung low, wrists and ankles bound by robotic restraints, which would soon be shattered. No one will hurt her anymore.

I quickly dispatch of the men surrounding her and destroy the machines. Pressing the release of the restraints, she falls over, and I swiftly catch her and hold her close in my arms, in an embrace of security.

I look at her. I feel a mix of emotions just seeing her. Sadness, for she has suffered through so much. Rage, rage towards those that had hurt her and did this to her. And finally, a bit of happiness that she would be safe.

Now I have to get out of here.

"Ordis, are you in position?"

"Yes, but Operator-_They are shooting at me and-_ there has been some complications." The ship Cephalon replies in his currently malfunctioning state.

Note to self, fix ship A.I.

"Nevermind that," I say as I hold the once-hostage Tenno in my arms, "are the others here?"

"Tenno rescue group is in bound and should be at extraction area in 27.5 seconds-_ give or take the few seconds it took me to say that._"

"Hang on old friend. Lotus, can you revert my slash dash ability's propulsion to go longer distances while sacrificing the offensive part of the ability?"

The self-proclaimed guide of the Tenno replies in her monotonous voice, "_I am over powering your slash dash ability, but this will sacrifice your shields and energy pool, you will be defenseless, do you wish to risk your self for_ her?"

"If it means saving her than yes."

I feel my shields, energy, and abilities drain, and then all that energy fills into my slash dash and I feel the ability charge, and when it reaches its maximum possible charge, and then...

Fwoosh

I expel outward with the force of not only my warframe's power, but the power of my self. I make sure she is safe and secure in my arms.

When the ability stops, I activate it again, jumping over gaps, running across walls, running up vertical walls, and flying through the air. Holding on to her so she would not fall. So she couldn't be taken again.

I felt plasma and laser hitting me from everywhere, my armor getting burnt away but quickly getting sealed by microscopic Orokin nano repair droids. My skin getting turned to crisp flesh, charred by laser blasts. SSoon the nano medi-bots were disintegrating the burnt flesh and flash generate new skin without much pain. I could take not many mmore hits before this takes a major toll on me. But one thing keeps driving me forward.

And it is being held in my arms...


	3. Rage

Well to avoid certain snags here is something.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Warframe. All characters and items from Warframe belong to Digital Extremes.

Now back to the story.

The Link Chapter 3

As I am sprinting down the halls of the ship, I realize Valkyr is stirring, coming out of her trance like state of despair. She needs to know whats going on.

"Hey, it's ok, your safe with me," I say as I kneel down for a few seconds, to regain my own energy. Rescuing people is tiring work. "All we have to do is get off this damned ship, and bring you home," I open the squad comm channel, "You guys in position?" I ask to the team supposed to pick us up.

"We are holding the L.Z, we were wondering where you were," a familiar voice responds to my question, "How's it goin' Excalibro?" I hear him laugh. Oh, two can play at this game...

"Nice to hear you...Frosty," I try to hold back a laugh, but to no avail.

"Haha, very funny, now stop the jokes, where are you?" my old friend asks.

"We are pinned down in the central deck, I am recharging energy and my warframe is restarting, I need at least one of you guys to come by."

"Ok, Oberbro is coming by to help, HEY CYRUS! YOU'RE NEEDED ELSE WHERE AT THE MOMENT!"

Another voice, owned by a friend, went on the comm.

"How many times do I have to save your ass?"

"Well, as many as it takes honestly. This time I need you to not be a good friend and help me get her out of here, thank you!"

I turn off comm and tend to Valkyr.

Valkyr looks around in a sort of gasp. She appears to be in shock and awe of what is happening, I mean, who else has just been taken out of this literal hell hole, with its demon machines, and flame pits of molten steel. She then looks at me and asks in a voice that ,

"What is your name? You seem familiar in a way I can't seem to describe."

"My name is Kano Exos, may I ask you what your name is?"

"My name is Kitalla

"Why are you saving me? I'm only a tortured piece of metal and flesh."

Her helmet started to fold back and deconstruct, as all warframe helmets do, revealing her beautiful face, auburn red hair and deep gold eyes. I myself deconstructed my helmet, letting my short white hair have a bit of freedom. I'm not old, my time in the Void changed it like it changed my eyes to a mix of gold and blue colors. She was on the verge of tears, most likely because of physical and emotional pain. I wished none of this had happened to her.

"No matter what has happened to you here, we will still bring you back. We are Tenno, and are loyal to each other more than anyone, and most of all, no Tenno gets left behind, no matter what the cost. Plus, I want to make sure your ok."

She did something I thought she would never do.

She hugged me, not something a war-torn warrior does.

I was at first surprised, but I put my arms around her, holding her close, she was devastated, emotionally, this whole endevour had taken more than I thought out of her.

But our embrace was ceased by a plasma grenade going off and knocking both of us over. I unsling my Boltor Prime and take aim, entering a state we like to call "Zen-Mode", due to the fact that the outside world is mentally blocked off and we focus on our target, a meditaive state. I track the target Crewman and take a deep breath, and gently squeeze the trigger...

thoosh thoosh thoosh

Three bolts fly out of the barrel of the ancient weapon, and after 0.10 seconds of flight, impale into their target, and with the forward momentum of whenm they flew, impaled the corpse to the wall.

I always liked decorations.

Kitalla stood up and went straight up to the corpus that were shooting at us and she moved unfazed towards her enemy. Bullets at first bounce off her weak shields, but then once the shield had disipated, her armor managed to absorb most of the attacks, some going through the ancient orokin armor, hitting flesh and blood, but she remained unfazed.

As she reached the crewman, she yelled back to me,

"I'll take care of this, go!"

Listening to her, but wanting to go back to her and fight, I grabbed my weapons and left the room. But was stopped by a voice,

"Lock the door."

I did as commanded, using the control console and pressed the glyphs to activate the lock.

I had a pang of regret, not for leaving her, but for the robots and men who would become an outlet of her rage...


End file.
